degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mochizou/Queen
Q'.episode 13.'Queen At Mikoto High School, the Red Queen, Lizzy and the Blue Queen, Annie battle it out. Both have no intention of going easy on each other. Lizzy: 'What's the matter? Is that all you've got? I know you can do better. '''Annie: '''It's because I don't have my glasses. '''Lizzy: '''You're not taking this seriously, are you? '''Annie: '''I can't afford not to take things seriously when I'm going up against the Red Queen herself. '''Lizzy: '''I've always hated that overly polite manner of yours. Can't ya speak normally? '''Annie: '''I do it because it is my mission as one of the Seven Queens, and my duty as the leader of SECTOR 3 to defeat you. Personally, as Annie, I want to help you, Lizzy. '''Lizzy: '''That's so not like you! ''Cam continues to battle Ari and Hunter. The two boys are strong but not strong enough compared to Cam. Ari and Hunter hit the floor but Ari is hit by a pain. Hunter pulls the top of Ari's shirt down to see his DAMRA mark glowing bright red. 'Ari: '''Lizzy.. '''Hunter: '''Her powers are out of control. She's not going to make it. '''Ari: '''DAMN YOU! ''Ari thinks back to when he and Hunter were best friends, hanging out in the Shizume city when they first ran into DAMRA, how they were amazed by the powers they had and the invitation from Karen to join them if they ever wanted to 'Ari: '''Don't you care anymore?! You looked up to DAMRA once, to Jo as your Queen once! Lizzy was one of your friends! I'm sure you still have it in you. '''Cam: '''Haven't you had enough? You're the only ones still fighting. ''A voice in the distance calls out 'Red: '''Ari, let's go! Everyone's already evacuated. '''Ari: '''Evacuate? But Lizzy..! Lizzy is still out there fighting! ''Red picks up both Ari and Hunter 'Ari: '''HEY! What're you doing?! '''Hunter: '''Put me down. Leave me alone. '''Red: '''I don't want to save you either. Think of it as our Queen's compassion. Lizzy is a woman with a big heart. She isn't bothered by your petty betrayal. '''Hunter: '''That's what I don't like about her... ''Ari is still shouting abuse at Red who completely ignores it Red walks off with the two as Kieran appears in front of Cam 'Kieran: '''Good work. '''Cam: '''Yeah, they were a little trouble though. '''Kieran: '''We took care of things on our end as well. All thanks to Yazzy. Now then, let's finish this. We're going to save Tori. '''Cam: '''Are you sure this plan is going to work? '''Kieran: '''Hmm...Well, I'm counting on you to make it work. '''Cam: '''You've regained your memories as a King, yet you're still as irresponsible as before. You need to act more solemn and worthy of being a king. '''Kieran: '''Well, excuse me for not being your ideal king. ''Cam gets down on one knee and lowers his head 'Kieran: '''Cam?! What are you doing?! '''Cam: '''Quiet. Let me do this. Master...May I have your permission to serve a new king? I, Cameron Yatogami, do solemnly swear to henceforth devote my life to serving the First King, Nathaniel K. Lawrence, as his clansman. '''Kieran: '''I wish you would loosen up. There's no need for such a ceremony for us to be friends. Let's go. ''Kieran reaches his hand out to Cam who grabs it and stands up. Kieran transfers his silver aura over to Cam, making him an official Silver Clansman. The Colorless Queen looks over the battle between Annie and Lizzy 'Colorless Queen: '''Oh...so the Blue Queen is wearing down first? Wasn't expecting that. Then let's consume the Blue first...And get myself killed by the Red Queen? That's not even funny. We'll wait until the Red Queen wears down, and then take him over. I can take my time with the Blue Queen after that..After I get the power of two Queens, consuming the other Queens will be a piece of cake. And once I've acquired the power of all seven, I will be the most powerful. Who needs Seven Queens anyway? I'll be the only Queen! I...me...the queen.... ''The colorless Queen falls to the floor. Tori G's voice is able to reach out once again 'Tori G: '''Help...me... '''Kieran: '''Mind not making funny faces while in Tori's body? '''Colorless Queen: '''Kieri... ''She fires a gun at Kieran but he blocks it with his aura 'Cam: '''It's useless. We've already evacuated everyone on this island. We're the only few left. There's no one you can easily possess. ''The Colorless Queen casts a super bright light allowing her to run, Cam swiftly follows after her. Kieran's attention is caught by something else. It's the battle of two Queens. The Colorless Queen runs and fires her gun at Cam who blocks it with his aura. He reaches out to her and knocks her over. Kieran soon catches up 'Cam: '''Cam, don't hurt Tori! Cam! ''Cam draws his sword against the Colorless Queen 'Cam: '''My late Master's celebrated sword, "Kotowari." This is only the second time I've drawn it. Do you understand what that means? I have confirmed you to be an evil Queen. Hence, in compliance with my Master's last words, I will slay you. I will not allow one like you to succeed my old master as the Seventh Queen! ''The Colorless Queen speaks through Tori's voice 'Colorless Queen: '''C-Come on, Cam...it's me. You wouldn't do that to me, would you? Stop that...Slay me, you say?! I dare you. No she's kidding. Please don't. Please, I beg you! Wait! Don't! No! Kieri, help me! '''Kieran: '''Cam, stop! ''The Colorless Queen smirks and goes to invade Kieran's body 'Colorless Queen: '''You let your guard down, Lawrence! I was going to save you for later...but so be it! '''Kieran: '''Damn it... '''Colorless Queen: '''You're not getting away this time! You coward! ''The Colorless Queen invades Kieran but a strange thing happens 'Kieran: '''Gotcha! Tori doesn't remember ever calling me...Kieri. ''Kieran has trapped the Colorless Queen inside his mind. In Kieran's head, Kieran and the Colorless Queen talk 'Colorless Queen: '''What?! L-Let go of me! You can't do this to me. No! Help me! Please, Kieri! Help me...You'll regret this! I'm going to kill you! '''Kieran: '''I pity you. You've consumed too many personalities. Your sense of self is beginning to disintegrate. You no longer know which of them is your true self. '''Colorless Queen: '''I'm...I am the Seventh Queen! '''Kieran: '''I am the First King. The oldest king, my girl. ''Kieran pulls the Colorless Queen into his chest, trapping him there. Back in reality, Kieran opens up his eyes. Cam is holding Tori G in his arms 'Kieran: '''It was an all or nothing gamble, but it worked. '''Cam: '''Was the chance of success that low? You didn't tell me that..You're always taking serious risks... '''Kieran: '''All right, all right...You can scold me later. Take Tori to a safe place. '''Cam: '''What about you? ''Kieran looks over to the fighting Queens 'Cam: '''Are you insane?! If you interrupt a battle betweens Queens, even you won't emerge unscathed. '''Kieran: '''Don't worry. I'm the Immortal King. Now get going '''Cam: '''But... '''Kieran: '''Go! One who is not a Queen will only get in the way from here on. ''Cam takes his leave '''Kieran: ''(thinking) I'm sorry Cam...Look after Tori G and Yazzy.'' The Colorless Queen tries to take over but Kieran resists Kieran: 'Will you hold still? I can't contain you inside of me for too long, you know...Even though you're corrupted, you're still the Colorless Queen. You know, Lieutenant...I truly believed that my research would make everyone happy. But now, I think the power I discovered has brought nothing but loneliness. Despite having many clansmen who follow them, I feel each of the Queens is walking a solitary path. The same way your path and mine parted ways on that day. ''Kieran finally reaches the fighting Queens and looks up 'Kieran: '''Is there a chance for them to move on and coexist? ''DAMRA are resting just outside the school. Yazzy is also with them, laying down beside Karen with who she has built up a good friendship in the last hour. Ash looks over to see Red coming back with Ari. Ari is still shouting abuse at Red for dragging him away 'Ari: '''ASH! Why did everyone pull out? Are you just going to abandon Lizzy? ''Ash hits Ari over the head 'Ari: '''What was that for?! '''Ash: '''Stop whining and take it like a man. Even Karen's enduring this whole situation. Aren't you ashamed of yourself? ''Over at Sector 3's waiting point, Dani talks to Hunter 'Dani: '''I thought perhaps you went back to your old gang. '''Hunter: '''Is that how it looked? '''Dani: '''Four Queens haven't come together since perhaps the Kagutsu Crater incident. '''Hunter: '''Do you think a disaster that massive could happen again? '''Dani: '''The Captain won't let that happen. '''Hunter: '''By sacrificing herself to finish the job? '''Dani: '''The captain is a woman with a big heart. She took you in and gave you an important post despite your past with DAMRA. Don't forget that. '''Hunter: '''I hate people with a big heart. All they do is look down on you from above. They don't give a damn about the petty struggles of the people serving under them. If that's what it means to be a Queen, then that's just sad and pathetic. '''Dani: '''You might be right. Maybe that's why they're only attracted to other Queens. ''Annie and Lizzy continue their huge battle. Their battle is suddenly interrupted by a Silver light that crashes down in the middle of them. It's Kieran. He pushes Annie back so he can face Lizzy directly '''Kieran: '''Isn't this the guy you're looking for? '''Colorless Queen: ''(speaking through Kieran) Hey! What are you doing?! Stop! Stop that! Stop it! '''Kieran: '''Hurry....Only a Queen can kill another Queen. '''Lizzy: '''Yeah, I appreciate that. Thanks for bringing her here '''Annie: '''STOP IT, LIZZY! DON'T DO IT! ''Lizzy fuels up her aura to the extremes and plunges her entire fist through Kieran's chest. It creates a huge explosion on the school island with a bright red light shining up. Cam watches on with Tori G, who begins to wake up '' '''Tori G: '''Huh? What...Cam, where am I? '''Cam: '''You recognize me? '''Tori G: '''Thank goodness. Is everyone okay? Cam..and the cat girl, and...Huh? Cam...and the cat girl, and...That's funny, why can't I remember? ''Tori G begins to cry. Cam holds onto her hand 'Cam: '''It's okay. You don't have to say anything. Just rest. ''Cam picks up Tori G and walks over the bridge back to the mainland. Tori G looks back at the large explosion to see a large Silver Sword slowly fade away. '' ''Back on the island, Lizzy has created a huge hole in the ground from when she killed the Colorless Queen. She realises she's completely at her limit and looks up at her Sword in the sky, which is breaking heavily. Annie stands nearby. '' '''Lizzy: '''Sorry...For making you do the dirty work... '''Annie: '''Don't give me that garbage with such a peaceful look in your face. If you really feel that way, wasn't there something you could've done...before this happened? '''Lizzy: '''You've said enough...Annie. ''Annie looks up to Lizzy's Sword to see the Red light go out in the hilt. It begins falling to the ground at tremendous speed. As it approaches Lizzy, Annie drives her sword through Lizzy's chest. The Sword stops moving directly above Lizzy's head and slowly disappears, preventing the Sword from crashing into the ground and causing mass destruction. Lizzy falls onto Annie and whispers something into her ear before dying. '' ''Nearby Karen feels it, the death of her Queen. In her head, she hears Lizzy's final message 'Lizzy: '''I'm sorry...Karen. I tried to be like Jo but in the end I just wasn't good enough. '''Karen: '''LIZZY! ''The other DAMRA members look over to Karen. 'Matt: '''The Red Queen's levels have vanished. ''Dani and Hunter keep a look out for Annie and suddenly see her walking across the bridge. '' '''CC: '''It's the Captain! ''SECTOR 3 cheer with excitement at the sight of their Queen. '' '''SECTOR 3: '''CAPTAIN! ''Dani smiles with relief. Annie finally puts her glasses back on Cam and Yazzy stand at the sight of the death of the Colorless Queen, Lizzy and potentially Kieran. Yazzy sees something that stirs her interest. 'Yazzy: '''KIERI! ''She runs over to see his school tie laying on the floor. 'Yazzy: '''I'm bringing it to Kieri! '''Cam: '''Yazzy, you can't bring it to Kieri anymore. '''Yazzy: '''NO! I'm bringing it to Kieri! I'm bringing it to Kieri! '''Cam: '''Listen to me! Kieri is... '''Yazzy: '''But Kieri is a king! ''Cam thinks back to his last words with Kieran 'Kieran: '''I am the Immortal King. ''Cam walks over to Yazzy 'Cam: '''You're right. Kieri is our king. ''The DAMRA members begin to break down at the loss of their Queen 'Red: '''Blood...Burn...Ash! ''The other members soo join in 'DAMRA: '''BLOOD...BURN...ASH! BLOOD...BURN...ASH! BLOOD...BURN....ASH! BLOOD...BURN...ASH! ''Hunter watches over the DAMRA members shouting out their chant. He feels a pain on his chest and looks at his old DAMRA insignia to see it glowing red before fading away and flying up into the sky as a orb. This happens to all the other DAMRA members '''Ash: '''You hear that, Lizzy? You were one of the best Queen's we could have asked for. Category:Blog posts